


Chains of Command

by SluttyPamian



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aftercare, Cockrings, Domination, Face Sitting, Gen, I've never wrote that before, Kinky sex, Orgasm Denial, Vibrators, also hey hi whats up i'm still a filthy sinner, gender neutral Boss, look i tried alright?, they/them pronouns, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Johnny is in charge of almost every aspect of his life, all the time. But with the Boss, control is something he lacks; in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RagnaRoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/gifts).



> Alternatively "what the fuck is finishing a smut when you're fucking supposed to jfc man this has been in your drafts folder for months" and "why the fuck can't you be arsed to edit shit" and "christ I really hope this goes over well".

“Fuck, Boss... Please, I can't take much more of this.”

It was a sight to behold: Johnny Gat naked and trembling as he held onto a stripper pole mounted to the floor and ceiling. Police quality handcuffs, a memento most likely of one of his many attempted arrests, bound his hands and prevented him from moving them even if he wanted to. His back was covered in angry red welts that looked like he had been on the wrong end of Indiana Jones’ whip. A fine sheen of sweat coated his body and stung the particularly vicious welts.

“You'll take whatever I give you.” Said a velvet voice behind him.

A soft hand closed around his cock, stiff and leaking precum for the past two hours, and slowly moved along the shaft. Johnny groaned and desperately thrust his hips to get more stimulation, only for the hand to withdraw.

“Boss..!”

He heard footsteps moving away and when they returned Johnny felt several long strips of leather dance across his skin, almost in a tickling fashion.

“Tell me when.” The velvet voice purred in his ear.

There was a sound of leather whistling through the air before a sharp jolt of pain blossomed across Johnny's ass. He grunted in pain and white-knuckled the pole he was shackled to. After the next smacks, Johnny's grip on the pole slacked and he instead moaned ‘yes..!’ between a steady litany of ‘fuck!’s. He subconsciously ground his hips against the pole in a vain attempt at stimulation until the smacks stopped.

“I didn't say ‘'when’.” He chuckled breathlessly.

He felt something cool and moist being rubbed on his ass and took in a deep breath of relief.

“Don't kid yourself Gat, you wouldn't have said ‘when’ if I held an iron to your ass.”

The tease pried another chuckle from Johnny and finally his hands were released from the pole. He used his newfound freedom to spin around and grab the Boss in a hungry kiss. They indulged his enthusiasm and returned the kiss, adding feisty nips to his bottom lip. Their kissing brought the pair over to the bed where the Boss playfully shoved him backwards and straddled him. They broke the kiss and wrapped a delicate hand once again along Johnny's erection. They stroked it slowly, dragging a finger along a prominent vein and circling the tip as Johnny writhed below. The Boss chuckled darkly and changed position so they could drag their tongue along the shaft with a devious smirk. The whines coming from Johnny were music to the Boss’ ears and as a reward, they swallowed Johnny to the hilt and hummed. The result was beyond gorgeous, Johnny cried out and desperately thrust into the Boss’ mouth.

His eager thrusting was stopped by a hand pressing his hip firmly and another squeezing the base of his cock. 

“Fucking Christ please, let me come I'm begging you!”

The Boss’ mouth left Johnny’s cock with a wet pop and they looked up at him with a smirk.

“I haven't gotten to come yet either. What gives you the right to be so greedy?”

Johnny groaned and smacked his head against the pillow several times.

“You haven’t been getting blue balls for the past two hours.” He replied snarkily.

The Boss took the handcuffs and bound Johnny’s hands to the headboard. They leaned in and placed gentle kisses along his torso and followed his jaw before placing a single, chaste kiss on his lips and sitting up. Finally the Boss began removing their clothing. Johnny watched eagerly as a sense of hope washed over him. Maybe now since the Boss was finally stripping, they would finish him off and stop tormenting him. This hope was dashed however, as once the Boss had stripped they absent-mindedly played with their nipples while Johnny whined and tugged at the handcuffs. The Boss made a show of sucking on their fingers as they pulled their nipples and gazed at Johnny.

He was almost in tears now, over two hours in and feeling like his cock was about to explode from all the pressure building up. 

Finally, finally, the Boss closed their eyes and lowered themselves onto Johnny. He groaned at the feeling of warmth enveloping his neglected manhood and thrust his hips wantonly. The Boss rode him at a punishingly slow pace with their hands pressing against his chest for balance. Johnny was doing the work, and any other time he would've accused the Boss of being a pillow princess, but the Boss had a devious design in mind and Johnny was malleable putty in their hands.

“I think you're enjoying yourself a little too much Johnny, should I leave you alone for a minute?”

He couldn't even form a coherent response, all Johnny could get out was a pathetic and strained whine as he frantically shook his head. The Boss smiled and gently patted Johnny’s cheek.

“You've been such a good boy. I think you've earned a little reward.”

The Boss slowly increased their pace riding Johnny while keeping the same gentle smile. They could've easily finished Johnny off right then, after over two hours given him release, but even now when he teetered desperately on the edge the Boss wanted him to wait. Johnny cried until he finally came, his entire body convulsing and a high pitched keen rushing passed his lips. The Boss stopped riding him and lifted themselves off, leaving Johnny to shiver pitifully as his come weakly sputtered out and dribbled down his shaft. He whined, having been denied the feel of the Boss riding him through his orgasm, and gazed at them.

“Boss please,” He panted.

“I need more.”

The Boss dragged their fingers through Johnny’s come and coated them with the sticky fluid before bringing their fingers to Johnny's ass and slowly circling the ring of muscle with a grin.

“But Johnny, I gave you your reward: you came. But I haven't come yet Johnny, and I can't let that go unpunished.”

Johnny whined as he felt a finger slowly pressing into him. The Boss went achingly slow and watched Johnny with a devious grin as they added a second finger. Johnny's thighs shook with the effort keeping still for fear any sign of eagerness and the fingers would be gone. The Boss sought out his prostate, prodding it with calculated motions. He was hardening again because of the fingers against his prostate and Johnny whined louder.

“I-I, Boss, please..! Please stop, give me a break or something...”

The Boss raised an eyebrow at Johnny and slowly withdrew their fingers.

“A break? You’re not going to say ‘uncle’, you just need a break?”

Johnny nodded, panting and squirming on the bed. The Boss gazed at him for a moment longer before turning on their heels and walking away from the bed.

“Fine then, a break.” They called over their shoulder.

Johnny sighed in a conflicted relief. He was left half-hard with images of the Boss’ treatment in his head. He could faintly hear the shower starting in the distance and his mind was filled with even more images of the Boss stripping down and stepping into the hot water. Such thoughts did nothing for Johnny’s dick, instead making it rise even further and leak precum. He gave an experimental tug at the handcuffs binding him to the bed. While they certainly were police quality, they were nothing he couldn’t break out of at a moment's notice if he needed a quick escape. He debated breaking them just to stretch out his body before the Boss returned, or even calling out and saying ‘uncle’, but the Boss finished their shower before he decided one way or another.

“Are we ready to continue?” They purred, having returned to Johnny’s side.

The Boss wore a silken bathrobe, good for little more than looking good and enticing the imagination. The gentle scent of lilac and something spicy filled Johnny’s nose and he breathed deep. Eyes closed, he breathed in the scent of the Boss several more times and didn’t realize they had slipped a small vibrator inside him until it whirred to life. He gasped, taken off guard by the vibrations and jerked his hips up. The Boss laughed and slipped a silicone ring over the base of Johnny’s cock.

“We can’t have you finishing up too soon again, can we?”

Johnny grunted in response and sucked in a breath when the vibrator increased in speed. The Boss held up a small remote for Johnny to see and climbed onto the bed with him.

“Do a good job baby, and I’ll return the favour.”

The Boss crawled on top of Johnny and hovered inches above his face with their thighs on either side of his head. He was treated to a front row seat of the Boss, naked under their silken robe and displayed for Johnny to enjoy. He craned his neck forward to place kisses against the inside of the Boss’ thighs and dragged his tongue along the soft skin. The Boss crooned in appreciation and looked down at Johnny.

“That’s it, you know how I like it.”

The Boss fiddled with the remote control as Johnny’s tongue and lips traveled across more sensitive areas. He worked his tongue eagerly, seeking to draw out draw out praise. The Boss rocked their hips against Johnny’s face, pressing against him and making it hard for him to breathe and exciting him further. He inhaled as much of the Boss’ scent as he could and bucked his hips. The vibrator inside him was going at full power but the cockring stopped him from climaxing. He needed it, craved it, felt his body quaking as he tipped close to the edge and was pulled back. Suddenly, the Boss keened and was climaxing, fists tightly gripping the sheets under them. They lifted themselves off of Johnny’s face and once they had regained their breath slowly removed the vibrator and cockring. They wasted no time and lined themselves up with his cock and lowered themselves onto him.

If he had been in any other state than the one he was in, Johnny would’ve been embarrassed at how fast he came, but all things considered he decided there was no shame. His cock pulsed inside the Boss and he finally, after hours of being on the edge found his release. The Boss kept up a steady rhythm of raising and lowering themselves, milking out every drop and not stopping until Johnny’s cock finished twitching. He babbled senselessly once the Boss finished and didn’t even notice that his hands had been freed and the Boss was wiping down his body with a damp cloth.

“Hey, Johnny? Come back to me, okay big guy?”

He focused his eyes on the Boss and flashed them a lopsided smile.

“Hey yourself...” He breathed.

“That was something.”

The Boss ‘hmm’d fondly in response and left the bedside. They returned with a small glass of water and helped Johnny sit up in bed. He drank the water slowly and leaned against the Boss in silence.

“Do you need anything babe? A massage? More water? A smoke?”

Johnny slowly shook his head and rubbed his cheek against the Boss’ skin.

“Naw Boss, I don’t need anything. Shit that was amazing. Amazing. Shit.”

He babbled senselessly for a moment until the Boss gently silenced him with a kiss.

“How about we get some sleep, yeah?”

The pair snuggled under the covers, Johnny’s heart slowly returning to a normal pace as the Boss fitted themselves against his chest. Johnny fell asleep almost immediately, snoring lightly in the Boss’ ear. The Boss chuckled, reaching up to tenderly stroke Johnny’s face before they too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
